La vengeance de Protobot (En pause)
by Luxi213
Summary: Oui, je sais, une histoire de club pingouin, c'est pas crédible, mais lisez avant de juger! Vous pouvez redécouvrir club pingouin, mais dans notre monde! Une histoire digne des meilleurs mission de l'EPF! En bref, découvre les aventures des pingouin les plus connus, dans notre monde, enfermés par Protobot qui veux accomplir sa vengeance (Ps: les personnages ont des superpouvoirs!)
1. Chapitre 1: Le debut de la follie

Oui, je suis un peu vieille pour une histoire sur club pingouin, mais c'est tellement nostalgique a écrire! Ps: Club pingouin, et les personnage ne m'appartienne pas (sauf Rosalie, Angela et Seth) Certain personnage sont a Disney, et d'autre sont a Cp direct news.

 _ **CPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCP**_

Commençons par le tout début. Tout commença avec une fille qui se nomme Rosalie et qui eut une enfance assez bizarre. Elle avait la visite de fantôme et ses fantômes avaient la forme de Pingouin. Ces « Pingouin » ont commencé à la visiter vers l'âge de 4 ans. Ils étaient 5 : Cadence, Franky, Tempo, Billy et Petey. Les 4 garçons étaient un groupe de musique nommé Le Pingouin Band et la fille était chanteuse et danseuse dans son coin mais les 5 se retrouvaient de temps en temps pour créer des chansons.

Maintenant, elle a 15 ans et elle ne voit plus ses étranges amis depuis plusieurs années. Depuis, elle eut le temps de se croire folle. Mais, après ce jour d'école quelle croyais normal, elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas folle. Elle était dans l'autobus scolaire et attendait sont arrivé à l'école. Elle écoutait de la musique sur son daipod. Une musique quelle connais depuis très jeune « Ghost just wanna dance ». A chaque fois quelle écoutait ceci, elle avait d'étrange frisson.

De plus, elle était très faible depuis une semaine. Après un horrible cauchemar dont elle n'avait aucuns souvenirs. Elle avait passé 1 semaine enfermée à la maison seule par cause de sa maladie. Durent son emprisonnement, elle développa une passion sur un jeu du net Club Penguin. Elle se créa un conte et se nomma Pour Parler.

A peine elle se fut inscrit que le lendemain elle reçut une carte disent qu'elle allait être dans le livre des record des pingouins dans la section nom étrange. Elle fut enchantée par la nouvelle. Elle devint vite accroc.

Bon, revenons à l'autobus. Elle écoutait sa musique quand elle se senti soudainement très étourdie. Son amie Alexandra assis sur le banc à côté d'elle, lui demanda si tout allais bien mais sa voix semblais lointaine. Juste avent de perdre connaissance je l'entendis crier :

Alex-HAAAAAAAA SES YEUX SON DEVENU VERT PALE!

Puis, le noir total. Je me fis réveiller par des voix familières. Une fille disait

?-MAIS OU EST PASSER FRANKY!

Un autre dit

?-ON S'était PROMIE DE NE PLUS FAIRE PEUR AU GENS DE CETTE DIMENTION!

Puis encore

?-TU VOIS, TU LES A ENCORS TROMATISER AVEC TON HISTOIRRE DE DIMENTION!

Et puis après

?-STOP ARETER DE VOUS CRIER DESSUS RIEN NE VA PLUS

Là, je ne comprenais plus rien

?-HEE, SE SERAIS COOL UNE CHANSON SUR CETTE SITUATION!

Puis encore la fille

?-NON SES PAS LE MOMENT TEMPO, regarde elle est réveillée!

J'eus le réflexe de fermer les yeux et de les serrer le plus fort possible comme pour me faire croire que cette vision allait disparaître. Mais quand j'ouvris les yeux, ils étaient toujours là.

?-Ça va, Rosalie?

Elle connaît mon nom!?

Moi-TU CONNAIS MON NOM! NON, JE DOIS DELIRER!

?-Oups elle ne sait plus qui je suis. Je me nomme Cadence. HEY TEMPO NOTE QUE LEUR ANNEE EQUIVOS POUR NOUS A UN MOIS COMPRIS? Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : ça va?

Moi-oui mais, mais, vous êtes des pingouins fantômes. WTF JE DELIRE COMPLAITEMENT MON NUTELA DEVAIS TRAINER DANS LE GARDE MANGER DEPUIS DES SIECLES!

Elle sut qu'elle n'hallucinait pas quand elle vus le visage des autres élèves, dans l'autobus, blanc comme des draps.


	2. Chapter 2: Le première enlèvement

Club pingouin pas a moi ^^

CPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCP

 _Moi-TU CONNAIS MON NOM! NON, JE DOIS DÉLIRER!_

 _?-Oups elle ne sait plus qui je suis. Je me nomme Cadence. HEY TEMPO! NOTE QUE LEURS ANNÉE EQUIVOS POUR NOUS À UN MOIS COMPRIS? Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : ça va?_

 _Moi-oui mais mais vous êtes des pingouins fantômes. WTF JE DÉLIRE COMPLÈTEMENT MON NUTELA DEVAIS TRAINER DANS LE GARDE MANGER DEPUIS DES SIÈCLES!_

 _Elle sut qu'elle n'hallucinait pas quand elle vus le visage des autres élèves, dans l'autobus, blanc comme des draps._

Pendants se temps, sur l'île de club Pingouin

G-gra, se fichu prototype de luge ne marchera jamais!

 _* APPEL ENTRANT DE L'AGENTE_ _ **DOT**_ _*_

DOT-G! NOUS SOMMES EN DANGER LES AUTRES AGENTS ET MOI! VENEZ NOUS AIDER! VITE! LA PORTE À ÉTÉ DÉFONCÉE! HAAAAAA! C'EST LE ROBOT-ROUE, ROBOT-NEIGE ET ROBOT-JET! VITE! HHAAAAAAAAA! GRRRCHHHHH...

 _* AGENT_ _ **DOT**_ _A MIT FIN À LA CONVERTATION *_

G-haaaa non...

 _* appel entant de Herbert P. Bear *_

G- ha oui bien sûr le téléphone...

Herbert-Sa alors! De pire en pire! On ne dit même plus bonjour!

G-Qu' a tu fais de mes agents!

Herbert-Tes agents... Ah oui, tes agents! Ils sont rapide ses robots. Ha, justement, ils viennent d'arriver ici. Malheureusement je n'ai pas pu trouver tous tes agents. Je n'ai trouvé que cette casse pied de Dot et ses amis DP et Rookie. Conte toi chanceux j'ai pris la penne de retenir leurs nom et de t'appeler. Quelle chance que ce Rookie sois si idiot.

« En bruit de fond : CLIC CLIQUETI CLIC CLIC » Change de disque Klutzy!

Bon comme je disais j'ai reconstruit tes merveilleux robot-test et le protobot puis nous avons fait un marcher, s'il peut se venger de toi, il me laisse dominer l'EPF.

G-oui bon, tu es peut être le meilleur ours polaire pour les

Monologues, mais où tu as mis mes agents!

Herbert-Je les aie mis dans une autre dimension

G-ha je vois, dans la boitième dimension!

Herbert-Je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai choisi une autre dimension

G-QUOI!? IL EXISTERAIT D'AUTRE DIMENTION, C'EST IMPOSSIBLE!

* _Herbert P. Bear a mis fin à la discutions_ *

G-HO NON! IL FAUT QUE LE GAS AU JET PACK ET QUE L'AGENT SETH SE CACHE AU PLUS VITE!


End file.
